Disneyland Love
by SCphantom
Summary: On a trip to the happiest place on earth, true feeling are revealed. DxS TxV. First fanfiction I ever wrote, please excuse the awfulness.


Disneyland Love

Summary: On a trip to the happiest place on earth true feeling are let lose in some pretty romantic ways. DxS TxV minor Sam's dog and Danny's cat in the beginning. I am so evil ;-)

WARNING: THERE WILL BE MANY ADORABLE MOMENTS AND MANY AWWS DUE TO LOTS OF CUTENESS READER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED. Also review plz :-)

February 9th Sunday evening Danny's house

Tuker's POV

Danny,Sam and I were in Danny's room. Sam was rolling out one of Jazz's old sleeping bags while Danny was searching for his old one and I was on Danny's bed.

"Isn't this exiting were spending presidents break in Disneyland!"

Sam was ranting on and on about how this was going to be the best trip ever

"come on you guys you HAVE to be as exited as I am. Think about it it's just going to be us three and Jazz no parents in the happiest place on earth!"

I did have to admit it was going to be awesome Danny spoke up

"We know your exited Sam and I am to you know why?"

Sam and I shook our heads no.

"Because I invited Valerie to come with us."

I nearly fell of the bed. I had had a crush on Valerie since forever. "So" he continued "we need our beauty sleep big big day tomorrow." With that he tossed me his sleeping bag and feel asleep in bed.

February 10th Monday morning Danny's kitchen

Tuker's POV

"Morning sunshine! I see Danny finally got you up" A perky Sam was making breakfast with Jazz. I scowled at her.

"Yha when he brought your stupid dog and his dumb cat in to pounce on me!" Yha Danny had a girl cat named Sam and Sam had a boy dog named Danny. I can't believe how clueless those two are! They named their PETS after each other for crying out loud! Then I saw Danny (the dog) and Sam (the cat) playing chase down the stairs. "Speak of the devils" I said. Sam just laughed and kept cooking breakfast. I walked over to the two pets chasing each other. When they finally calmed down I whispered into the dog's. Floppy ears "you should cuddle up with that pretty cat then kiss her" I don't know if it was a coincidence or luck but the dog walked over to the cat curled up into a ball and… liked her square on the nose. My heart melted. Now if it was that easy to get the clueless lovebirds to do that…

Sam's POV

Breakfast was over Valerie was here and ever since we were fifteen we were the best of girl pals. It was time to go we were saying good bye to the pets, Danny was calling the twelve year old neighbor to make sure that she would be coming over to feed the pets every day, and Tuker was flirting with Valerie and surprisingly she wasn't threatening to kill him if he said another word. Jazz honked the horn to her car "COME ON LETS GO!" She probably wouldn't be going with us unless her professor said she needed 'time of' to relax. We all piled into her car…and so it began

Danny's POV

When we got to Anaheim we went straight to the hotel Hampton inn and Suites. Sam had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I didn't blame her it was eleven o'clock when we got there. When I looked at Tuker I saw he was with Valerie taking and talking. I tapped him on the shoulder "What is it dude?" I winced as he said it really loudly. I put my finger to my lips then pointed at Sam. He nodded his head and whispered the situation to the other girls. Jazz then whispered " I'll go in and check in" she left the car and a few minutes later came back to tell us where we were staying then drove us closer to the location everyone else got out I grabbed Tuker's arm hen hissed in his ear "What am I going to do with Sam I don't want to wake her up!" He shrugged and said "well then carry her she's not on my shoulder." Then walked away. I gently scooped the sixteen year old girl in my arms, carried her to our room and set her on the bed. I watched her soft breathing and eventually fell asleep next to her.

February 11th

Sam's POV

I woke up with a start. Only to figure out that there was an arm around my stomach, I turned around only to figure out who the arm belonged to... it was Danny's! My eyes widened then I realized I didn't know how I got in here. I knew where I was definitely we are at the hotel Hampton inn and Suites I had looked at pictures online, but I couldn't figure out how I got in. Then I figured out I feel asleep, most likely at the Great Vine and Danny carried me in the room and fell asleep next to me. I carefully crawled out of the bed to find breakfast. I dug around in the food we had brought and found doughnuts. I saw that we should be waking up now then spied two metal mugs on the table. Should I? it would definitely wake them up and get them back for all the times they woke me up... yha. I grabbed the mugs and slammed them together as loud as I could yelling "UP AND AT EMS! BEAUTIFUL DAY TODAY COME ON LETS GO!" Their reaction was priceless, though I did get scolded by Jazz it was worth it in the end. My plan had worked and we were ready to go in fifteen minutes. When we got outside Jazz walked to the car but we went to the cross walk. "Come on Jazz do you want to pay for the parking or do you want to get exercise and walk?" Danny called to her. Jazz sighed and walked away from the car. Five minutes later we had gone through security and we walked to the front gates. It was another five minutes then the park opened. Jazz pulled out a book and said "if you need me I'll be by Walt Disney and Mickey mouse reading." We tried to walk together as a foursome but it was hard to maneuver through the crowds so we split up I was with Danny and Tuker was with Valerie. They would start in adventureland and we would start in tomorrowland then go around and meet up in fantasyland to have lunch. Then we would figure out a plan from there. As Danny and I headed towards tomorrowland I saw Danny was playing with something in his pocket I wanted to ask him what it was but decided not to. Somehow I knew he didn't want me to know.

Danny's POV

Sam and I were walking towards tomorrowland. I started playing with the class ring my dad gave me when I was still going out with Valerie. My dad had thought I was giving the ring to Sam so he got it engraved with her name. I never gave it to Valerie but for a long time now I have been thinking about giving it to Sam. She's my best friend and since the sixth grade my crush, but I've never told her. I'm scared she'll reject my feelings and I'll ruin our friendship. I carry I around with me just in case I work up the courage to tell her. Suddenly she was snapping her fingers in front of my face."Um hello? Earth to Danny? We're here" I was snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality. We were standing in front of the big tomorrowland sign. "Uh...Oh! Right I was lost in my thoughts sorry. So what do you want to do first?" She broke out in to a huge smile. "Oh Danny I thought you'd never ask!" She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me of into tomorrowland.

Sam's POV

By the wrist I dragged Danny to Space Mountain and looked at the wait time: 30 minutes. I looked at my watch and then at Danny.

He read my mind, "Uh Sam I don't really think we should wait in line for 30 minutes it might put us behind schedule."

I smiled he knew me so well. "Your absolutely right we should get a fast pass." I went to the fast pass location and got two.

I sighed I had no idea what to do next. Then for the second time today Danny read my mind then figured out a solution. "Well the time for the Buzz ride is ten minutes we should do that."

Man Danny is so perfect. "Alright shall we?"

"We shall" we turned around only to be greeted by a huge crowd.

"Well let's go" I reached for Danny's wrist as he backed away.

"Lets do it like this" he grabbed my hand and put it in his. We blushed as we pulled ourselves in the crowd.

Tuker's POV

Valerie and I were waking out of adventureland towards frontierland and we were really having a great time, and the best part is I wasn't nervous I was having a awesome time. Now I just have to keep it up till tomorrow and then when I'm in Cars Land I get to ask her something really important.

Danny's POV

We were walking off it's a small world and towards Jepeto's Tavern to meet Tuker, Valerie, and Jazz for a new plan for the rest of the evening. When we got there Jazz was sitting with Valerie and Tuker was getting us food. Jazz and Valerie were already discussing the plan.

"Valerie I don't want to go around the park with anyone!"

"Jazz please please please come with one of us. It will be fun!"

"No. And I mean NO!" Valerie huffed but Sam has always been quick with words and a deal.

"You know how I see this? Valerie wants Jazz to get her nose out of her book and Jazz just wants to be left alone so here's what I think, Jazz you can stay by yourself-"

"SAM! I don't want her to have her nose in her book all day!"

"Valerie I'm not finished yet," her voice was still was calm "but we are going to take away Jazz's book which means she has to walk the park and ride some rides. Sound fair?"

Jazz gave in "Alright it's a deal"

Valerie was still unsure but realized that there was no other way and then with a huff said "Fine"

Sam smiled "Good. Now Jazz your book" she handed Sam a small book. Sam tightened her glare "Jazz all of them." With a sigh of defeat she handed Sam about ten more books. Sam turned around and handed them to me, and whispered "Go ahead ghost boy do your thing." My eyes lit up and maybe to excitedly said "Right!" I hurried of to the men's room and changed into Phantom. I flew out of the building intangible. And then as an invisible ghost I flew as fast as I could to the hotel.

Sam's POV

Danny had just left to go put Jazz's books back he'll be back in three minutes tops. Tuker,Jazz,Valerie, and I were already discussing a plan

"I think we all know that the plan is that Valerie and I will be finishing in fantasyland and tomorrowland and you and Danny will be doing frontierland and adventureland while Jazz will do whatever." Tuker was right, that's what we were all expecting the plan to be.

Valerie spoke up "We'll get going Danny will be back any second now you'll explain the plan to him Sam." Just as she said that Danny came out of the bathroom. Jazz Tuker and Valerie got up and said bye and left leaving me to explain the plan to Danny.

New Orleans Square

Danny's POV

Sam and I were in front of The Haunted Mansion and Sam seemed really scared. I was worried "Sam what's wrong?" Sam looked at me with her terrified violet eyes. "Its a long story". I sat down on a bench and patted the seat "I got time". She sat next to me and started telling a story about her first and last trip to Disneyland

"It all started when I was six and I was here at Disneyland for the first time. My parents convinced me to on this ride promising nothing scary will happen. I went on a doom buggy and before I knew it things were jumping out all over the place scaring the crap out of me. I've been terrified of the ride ever since." She fearfully looked at the old worn out house.

"I see what happened and I'm sorry but now you have me and I will never leave your side so there's nothing to be scared of." I gave her a reassuring smile. She looked at me still a little frightened

"Do I have a choice?"

I shook my head "No not really. Come on the line's getting longer let's go." I held out my hand as she nervously took it. I whispered in her ear "I'm not going to let go of you."

Danny's POV

The Haunted Mansion was so much fun, except for the fact that Sam kept digging her nails into my arm when she got too scared. To be honest I didn't care. Her touch made me feel wonderful, even when she's cutting of circulation to my arm. It went smooth until Critter Country when Sam was to reluctant to go on either The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh or Spalsh Mountain. Both of the arguments were won by me, quite creatively actually.

"Danny I don't want to go on to some kiddie ride!"

I of course knew Sam's greatest weakness

"Well OK then. But I thought you might want to see a bit of Disney creativity."

Sam's eyes widened. She was interested. Got it.

"Well, maybe if you said what that little creativity was then maybe I might go on, just to see… "

"Excellent!"

"Hold it hot stuff I'm still not going on the ride until you tell me what the Disney creativity is."

"Oh right well when you enter Pooh's dream you can see the country bears. The Country Bear Jamboree was the Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh be for they changed it."

Sam looked at the entrance.

"No choice?"

I smiled "Not really."

She put her arms up in defeat.

"You win."

Good I pulled her in the entrance. Thank goodness no one was with us, because Sam was NOT happy. But sure enough when we entered Pooh's dream we saw the country bears cleverly hidden on the wall. (A/N your WELCOME! That secret is TRUE! Look for your self they are there!)

Now Splash Mountain was a little bit harder to get her to go on but Sam being Sam had a deal. If she could get a frozen lemonade then she'd go on it. This was hard. I've never had a frozen lemonade before and was a little bit hesitant trying it. But in the end it was all good. Not only did Splash Mountain get Sam soaked it also got Zip A Dee Do Da stuck in Sam's head it was great. The song started to play in the distance and Sam must of forgotten the ride played the song.

"No No No No! Daniel James Fenton! You had this planed!"

I just started to laugh uncontrollably

"No actually I didn't. But this is just an added bonus I really just wanted you to get soaked"

"Oh you are so evil."

I started to laugh again. But that wasn't nearly as funny as Thunder Mountain RR. When we got to the ride Sam walked pass the entrance. I called to her

"Hey Sam! Aren't we going on?"

She hesitantly answered "Going on what I-i-i have no idea what your talking about."

I was very confused. She loved Space Mountain and the Materhorn what was going on?I walked over to her. I dragged her in line. We neared the front of the line.

"So Sam what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing"

"Your lieing"

"A-a-am not"

"Pleaseeee tell me. Pleaseeee"

"Fine but only if you promise not to laugh"

"No promises but I'll try not to."

She stuck her nose up in defeat knowing she'd have to tell.

"Well I, really just uh, don't like it. Yha! I just I don't like the ride that's all."

I gave her a puzzling look. She was still lieing but why?

"Well." I started "maybe I can change your mind."

I started for the line.

"Wait!" She called "the truth is I'm scared of the ride. Its just so,"

She looked at the zooming cart. She shuddered.

"Fast."

I smiled

"I still think I can change your mind."

She hesitantly replied.

"Fine."

We went on the ride,and Sam screamed bloody murder. It was extremely funny. Even though Sam told me not to I laughed, really hard. She was ticked at me but I didn't care, at least I was with her.

Sam's POV

With Danny by my side I felt safe during The Haunted Mansion it was pretty fun actually, but was ticked at him for making me go on Thunder Mountain Rail Road. But to be honest I was just glad he was there with me. It was dinner time and Tuker, Valerie, Jazz, Danny, and I were all gathering in frontierland for dinner at Big Thunder Ranch. We had a great time even Jazz. It was finally time for fireworks and to tell you the truth I was getting pretty tired…

Danny's POV

It was time for the fireworks and Sam looked really tired. "Sam are you OK?"

"Hi what? Oh yha I'm fine just tired promise to wake me up if I fall asleep when the fireworks start."

"All right Sam."

It was getting pretty windy, windy enough to cancel the fireworks. I asked Jazz what was happening.

"I don't know Danny. They are discussing canceling the fireworks." No sooner did Jazz say that a loud voice came on the speakers,

"Attention park guests due to high wind the Disneyland firework spectacular has been cancelled. We hope this is no inconvenience to you. The firework show will be rescheduled for another day. Again we are Sorry for the inconvenience."

I nudged Sam "Sam come on wake up."

"Uh? What? Daniel Fenton you didn't wake me up for the fireworks did you!"

"No Sam the fireworks were cancelled. We're going back to the hotel."

"Alright" She got up sleeply then glanced around. "Where are the others?"

"They left a while ago so," My eyes flashed green "We get to take the scenic route." I smiled. She grinned and asked, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"Right!" I zipped around the corner and out of view then went ghost. I swooped around the corner ad sweeped Sam of her feet, literally. We silently flew out of the park and over to the hotel as we phased into the room. We crawled into bed and fell fast asleep not realizing that we were in the same bed, again.

February 12th

Tuker's POV

Jazz, Valerie, and I were getting ready for the day, but very quietly so not to wake up the two lovebirds. We were finally ready and as we walked out the door Valerie asked "Should we wake those two lovebirds up?"

Jazz shook her head no "Naw they'll be fine." And without another thought about it we walked out the door.

Danny's POV

When I woke up I was facing towards the side table. There was a note from that looked like it was from Tuker. It said:

Dear Danny/Sam

Left for the park BIG day at California Adventure. Can't wait to be there with you guys see you later. Wait, your probably wondering why we didn't wake you up. Well you two lovebirds just looked so cute together-Tuker.

What is he talking about? Wait a second why am still in my clothes from yesterday? I looked behind me and then it all came together. A sleeping Sam was dozing behind me still in her clothes from yesterday. We had fallen asleep on the bed after I flew in. She stirred and with half awake violet eyes tired around and with a suspicious look then realization struck her. She sighed "We have to stop doing this." I nodded my head and in my best Phines voice I said "Why yes, yes we do." She picked up on what I was doing and slapped me with her pillow. I glance at the clock and cursed. Sam looked at me suspiciously and saw what I saw. It was five minutes till the park opened up. We scrambled out of bed and in a desperate flurry had breakfast and got ready for the day. We made pretty good time but it still wasn't enough we went going to make it. We're probably going to have to wait an hour for that new ride. Then I was slapping my head and exclaiming "Duh! Ghost Powers!" I turned into Phantom. "Sam!" I called, she was sitting on the bed. "About time Danny I thought I would have to remind you that you had ghost powers." I rolled my eyes

"Come on" I said "we don't have time for this." I picked the girl up and flew of

Tuker's POV

Jazz was looking worried about Danny and Sam and was probably having second thoughts about leaving the two in the room. Valerie picked up on how Jazz was feeling and was probably having second thoughts too. That was before I saw a white haired ghost with Sam flying over us. "They're here." I said as we saw light behind a ticket both. Danny and Sam emerged. They walked over to us looking really really ticked off. Sam was the first to speak "Do not EVER do that again EVER!" We all shook our heads at the same time afraid of what the angered Sam would do to us if we didn't. A loud voice came on the speakers "Ladies and Gentlemen boys and girls welcome to Disney's California Adventure park. For your safety and the safety of others, we ask you to please walk to your next destination. We hope you have a magical time" The gates opened and people started pouring in. We headed towards Cars Land and we're the first people in line for the new ride Radiator Springs Racers. We boarded the car Valerie and I were in the front and Sam Danny and Jazz were in the back. The ride started and as we traveled through Radiator Springs I started talking to Valerie about the really important thing.

"Valerie?"

"Yha Tuker?"

"Well you know how we've been friends forever well I…"

I was cut off by the loud sound of wind passing through my ears, the fast part of the ride had started.

"What was that Tuker?!" Valerie shouted over the sound of the wind

"I was going to say that Valerie," I took her hand "I love you."

Her eyes had tears in them "I love you too Tuker."

The end of the ride where they took your picture. Valerie and I moved in closer to each other and I kissed her. The picture we saw at the end of the ride was priceless. It was Valerie and I kissing in the front but in the back was a cheering Sam, a smiling Jazz and a stunned Danny. We all decided to get the picture. The rest of the day Valerie and I were just staring at each other. I really can't remember what I did, except gain a girlfriend.

Sam's POV

After the Radiator Springs Racers fiasco we kind of left the two behind (Ha! Who are the lovebirds now Tuker! burn baby burn!) Jazz had agreed to tag along with us and Valerie had a victory dance. Since most of the guests are ether in Cars Land or Disneyland we basically had the whole park to our selves. The wait times were short too. The two lovebirds turned in at noon after lunch so it was just Jazz Danny and I. Probably the best part of the day was after lunch at the Test Pilot Cafe. Sorin' Over California is right next door to the Cafe. Jazz is afraid of heights do she sat out. It was just me and Danny. Let's just say I felt like a sixth grader with a crush on the school jock with him standing next to me. It was amazing. To tell you the truth he looked as dazed as me. Do you think, Naw that's wishful thinking.

Danny's POV

California Adventure was the best. Although I had to pay Jazz five bucks for a lost bet. If Tuker had just waited until tomorrow then I would of won but Nooooo he had to do it today. Whatever, anyway, Sorin over California was so much fun, but there was one thing that puzzled me, Jazz said that she didn't want to go on it because she was scared of heights. The trouble is when she and I went here as kids she had no trouble with the ride. I wonder if was one of her crazy attempts to get me and Sam together. Who knows. Jazz was up late last night for an unknown reason so she didn't watch World of Color with Sam and I. Truthfully I don't think she would of enjoyed it. She probably would of complained about the volume of the music. I liked it though, not because Sam and I had to stand together for two hours to hold our spot, it was... actually it was because I had to stand together with Sam for two hours.

February 13

Danny's POV

The last day at Disneyland was the best because… oh wait in getting ahead of my self lets start at the beginning. Sam and I woke up on the same bed again for an unknown reason and to tell you the truth she was pretty cool with it. When we were planning the vacation we added the park hopper option. So the plan was Tuker and Valerie would go into Disneyland until lunch then park hop into California Adventure for the rest of the day. Sam and I would start out in California Adventure and park hop into Disneyland fortune rest go the day. I thought it was weird that Tuker wasn't going to spend time with me because he was always talking about the great time he and I were going to have just the two of us. I was seriously confused about his behavior until he pulled me into the hall way. Very painfully might I add.

"Tuker what was that for!?"

"Dude you should be thanking me"

I shot him a death glare.

"Two minutes go."

"Well you told me your true feelings for Sam years ago"

I rolled my eyes "Yes Tuker I am well aware of that fact"

"I know you brought that ring that you were going to give to Valerie so she and I discussed it and we think you should give it to Sam. You two are perfect for each other. So you got one day."

He turned around to walk back into the room. But whirled around to add one more thing

"Oh and Valerie wanted tell you, these are her exact words." He did the funniest impression of Valerie that probably would of got him beaten for doing. "Daniel James Fenton we are giving you one chance."

He git close to me and poked my chest with every word.

"Do. Not. Blow. It."

I was kind of worried about what she would do to me if I blew it. To scared to say anything else I nodded my head. Valerie, Sam and Jazz walked out of the room.

"Alright let's go" Jazz said. As we walked out Valerie hissed in my ear

"Do not blow it Fenton."

It took me all day to figure out how to perfectly express my feelings towards Sam but it was really hard especially with a text from Valerie every five minutes saying. Do not blow it Fenton. I eventually turned my phone off. Once i turned my phone off I let the ideas flow through until an obvious answer came to my head dinner at the blue bayou. Simple. Or at least that's what I thought because at dinner I was at a war with myself and so the conversation started

"Um Sam?"

"Yha Danny?"

Good job Fenton Now let's go

"Well I was um…well you see…"

Come on Fenton the ring's in your hand say it say it!

"Well you see I have this ring and I wait…"

Come on Fenton your blabbering like a fool just say it for crying out loud!

"I have this ring and I was…wondering if you would um hold on to it for me"

Damn it you coward how do you live with yourself.

She looked a little sad almost if she was hoppeing I would say something else

"Ok Danny" we were silent the rest of the meal. Disney is a total lifesaver. Our waiter had over heard the conversation and told us with a total sutle voice and expression said "the firework show is tonight just in case you've missed it the pass few days. The wind has really been brutal these few days."

As she walked back to the kitchen I whispered

"Thanks"

"No problem just one thing. With all do respect, don't blow it."

It was a few minutes before the fireworks and I was feeling confident I turned to Sam

"Sam you know at dinner the thing I wanted to ask you."

"Yha you asked me to hold on to the ring you were going to give to Valerie when we were 14. I still have it if that's what your wondering."

"Well that's not all I was going to ask you. Come to think about it it's not really a question is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…"

There was a sound the fireworks started.

"You see Sam when we were in the ninth grade I saw you as…s-something more than a friend. Sam I-I-I"

I searched for the ring in her pocket then took it out.

"Sam I think-no I know I, well"

I put the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

She starred at the ring. I was terrified did she not feel the same way I did? But then she looked up at me her eyes were filled with tears she asked

"Jeez how long dose it take for a guy to admit his feelings?"

I smiled. We leaned in close to each other and with the fireworks going of in the distance we kissed a long and slow kiss. She whispered in me ear

"Danny I love you too"

Sam's POV

It's February 14 and I couldn't be happier. Danny kissed me. He kissed me! Those words are never going to get old. Sure it's sad we're leaving Disneyland but I couldn't thank the place enough. So when I fall asleep in the car I definitely won't blush when I wake up in the same bed as Danny.

THE END

Author's Note

There my longest fic ever! Make sure to review and be on the lookout for the sequel Disneyworld Love which I'll have the boys propose to the girls, if they can work up the courage! Whahaha!


End file.
